


Restrained

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder finds out what it means to be restrained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

"Fuck you!" Mulder spat as he struggled against his shackled wrists and ankles. His naked body was spread-eagled and cuffed to the wall. He stopped long enough to watch the movements of his captor. He slowly walked towards him then stopped an inch from his face, looking deep into his captive's eyes. He reached down and roughly grabbed his flaccid cock, causing Mulder to grunt loudly. 

"Soon you will be doing just that," his captor said as he released his cock and walked over to a cabinet. 

Mulder continued to struggle, but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere. He was completely at the mercy of his captor. Now he realized maybe he should have chosen another way to express his anger. 

His captor came back and stood before him. His hand was behind his back, obviously hiding something. His other hand came up to Mulder's sweaty forehead and swept away a lock of hair. He traced his finger over the full bottom lip. When he moved in to kiss those lips, Mulder turned his head away. His captor grabbed his chin forcing his head to turn back then devoured the resisting mouth with his own. He tried to penetrate the lips with his tongue, but Mulder wasn't having it. Frustrated, his captor stopped his assault and pushed Mulder's face away.  
Mulder quickly turned back to him and spat in his face. His captor wiped away the spit then grabbed Mulder's hair, banging his head against the wall. 

"You are going to regret that," he hissed, releasing his grip and producing what was behind his back. 

Mulder's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard at the sight before him. His captor held up a thin cane, which he whipped through the air causing his captive to flinch. He then brought the cane up to Mulder's face, rubbing it against his cheek. Mulder was breathing hard, trying to control his rising fear. 

"You're going to like this and I'm going to like giving it to you," his captor whispered snidely. 

As his captor turned away, Mulder made one last attempt to break free of his bonds. He stopped when he heard snickering. 

"You're wasting your energy. There is no way you're going to get free so you might as well relax and take what's coming to you." 

"Never, you fuckin' bastard! I'm going to continue to do everything in my power to get the fuck away from you!" Mulder screamed, continuing to pull and tug against his restraints. Suddenly, his captor was at his side, painfully grabbing his hair once again. 

"You'd better watch your mouth, boy. Give me the respect I deserve," he hissed into Mulder's face. 

"You don't deserve SHIT!" Mulder hissed back. With that, his captor pushed his head aside and bent down to remove his ankles from the wall. 

Mulder watched him in confusion. Was he going to be released, he wondered? 

Once his feet were free, his captor grabbed both ankles and lifted them up, attaching them to another pair of cuffs that were suspended from the ceiling. Now his bare ass and the backs of his legs were exposed to his captor. 

Mulder watched in horror as the cane was picked up from the floor and brought toward him. He felt it move along his skin, tracing the curve of his buttocks then going up the back of his thighs, knees and calves. The cane came back down his legs and rested on his butt cheeks. Mulder struggled again in anticipation of what was about to come. He watched as his captor slid the tip of the cane down the crevice of his ass. Mulder moved his body violently in an attempt to stop what was happening to him. 

His captor positioned the tip of the cane at his anus and pushed in about a half an inch. 

"Stop it! Take it out! Take it out!" Mulder yelled, continuing to struggle. 

His captor obeyed and removed the cane from his ass. Before Mulder could relax, the cane was raised and brought down hard against his cheeks. The pain was like burning fire. 

"Like that, boy?" 

"FUCK YOU!" Mulder shouted. 

"Not yet, I've got more work to do before we play," his captor said as he raised the cane once again. This time it landed on the tender curve just below the cheeks, causing his captive to cry out. "Yeah, I knew you'd like that one. Here's another." And another blow hit the same spot. 

"Stop it, you sick fuck!" Mulder screamed. 

"What did I say about the way you speak to me?" 

His captor raised the cane and began to whip Mulder from buttocks to knees. Deep red welts were forming on his skin. Mulder's body was writhing and twisting in pain. He continued to scream and curse at his captor, as well as begging him to stop. 

"Shit! Please stop! Pleeeeeease!" Mulder cried. 

After a few more whips, his captor mercifully stopped and threw the cane on the floor. He then rubbed his hands over the tortured hot skin, causing Mulder to scream in agony. 

"Stop it! Don't fuckin' touch me, you fuck!" 

His captor replied to that statement by giving him a couple of hard hand swats on the already battered flesh of his ass. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Mulder shouted. 

"Okay, if you insist," his captor said, smiling. He reached between Mulder's thighs and grabbed his cock and balls. He squeezed the sac and rolled it in his hand. After eliciting a groan from his captive, he grasped his cock. He moved his hand along the length, gently pulling and stretching. This elicited another groan, which pleased his captor. "You're enjoying this, aren't ya' boy?" Mulder didn't answer. "How 'bout this?" His captor placed his head between his thighs. He began to lick the underside of his cock and balls. His mouth opened to take one in. Mulder groaned loudly as another one disappeared into his captor's mouth. 

His captor released his balls and moved to his asshole. Mulder felt a hot tongue dip inside him. He began to buck, pushing his body forward. 

"You like that don't ya'?" he asked, then went back to reaming his bucking captive. After sliding a slick wet tongue along the crevice of his ass, his captor stopped and released Mulder's ankles from the ceiling. His body dropped down, slamming against the wall. Mulder cried out from the pain to his abused backside and thighs. His captor didn't fasten his ankle cuffs to the wall again. When he turned his back, Mulder took the opportunity to lift his legs and wrap them around his captor. He pulled him to the ground. His captor then grabbed Mulder's legs and forced them from around his body. Once released, he sat on the floor, looking at his combative captive. 

"I should give you some more of the cane for this, but I won't," he said, getting up and kneeling in front of the captive. As Mulder looked on, his captor took his cock into his mouth and began to suck him to erection. Once his cock was firm, his captor stood up and dropped his pants, stepping out of them. Then he stood with his ass in front of Mulder's cock. 

"Now you're going to fuck me. If you lift those legs to put them around me again, I'm going to wear your ass out with that cane. Now-- start fuckin' me." Mulder's captor pushed back on his cock, using his hands to guide it into his ass. Soon he was all the way into the tight orifice. His captor must have lubed himself earlier because of the ease in which he slid in. 

"Go on, fuck me! Move your ass!" he screamed. 

Mulder did as he was told, not having much of a choice. He started moving his hips, thrusting into the awaiting ass. 

"Faster, harder!" he commanded, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. 

Mulder complied and began to slam into the butt before him. With his wrists still attached to the wall, his sore butt was bumping the wall with every thrust. Soon, he was groaning in agony. He stopped the thrusting. 

"Keep going, damn it!" his captor yelled. 

"I can't... please. My ass hurts too much." 

"Well, it's not hurting me! Keep moving!" his captor ordered. 

"No, really... I can't.... Please don't make me," Mulder continued to beg. 

His captor began to move his ass on Mulder's cock. He stood up and back against the cock, taking it all the way into his ass. Then he moved his ass back and forth on it. Soon he got a rhythm going, which caused Mulder's ass to bump on the wall. 

"Please stop! It's making my ass really sore. It hurts... please!" Mulder cried, trying to get his captor to listen to him. 

"You know what to say if you want me to really stop." 

"Can't you just stop?!" 

"No, you have to say it," his captor said, still slamming him into the wall. 

"FUCK! Okay, you bastard! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP!" Mulder shouted. Immediately his captor stopped. He let Mulder slide out of him then turned to take his hands down from the wall. He watched as his captive began to pout. 

"Now, don't start pouting. I knew you couldn't take it," he said as he removed the cuffs from Mulder's ankles and wrists. 

"Walter, you could have just stopped. You didn't have to make me say the safe word," Mulder pouted as he rubbed the circulation back into his wrists. 

"But that's not the point is it? The point is to see how much you can take and how far I can go before you say it." Walter watched as his irate lover moved away, still very upset. 

"Fox," Walter said, moving closer, "you did really well. I didn't think you would last that long. I only introduced you to this kind of play a month ago. You can't rush it. The more we do it, the longer you'll be able to take it next time." Walter got close behind his lover and began to nuzzle his ears and neck. "Now stop the pouting-- and fuck me proper." 

Fox turned and grabbed Walter's head, kissing him hard. He then turned him to face the wall. After fisting his cock hard again, he thrust forward into his lover's hot, tight ass. Walter grabbed his cock and started fisting himself, fast and furious. It didn't take long for them both to cum. Fox into Walter's ass and Walter all over the wall in front of him. They broke into another passionate kiss and Walter absentmindedly rubbed his hands over Fox's tender butt cheeks. 

"Ahhhh! Walter, it still hurts," Fox hissed into his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Baby. Come-- let me put some ointment on it," he said, leading his sore lover over to the bed and laying him face down. 

After applying the ointment, Fox was feeling a lot better. Walter removed the rest of his clothes then got into bed next to him. 

"Your ass feelin' better, Babe?" Walter asked, playing in Fox's hair. 

"Yeah," he answered solemnly 

"What's the matter? You still upset about having to say the safe word?" Walter asked. 

Fox shrugged. 

"Babe, you have to say the word if you've had enough. I don't like it when you push yourself too hard and try not to say it. You can get seriously hurt that way, and you know I don't want to ever hurt you," Walter scolded, rubbing him on the back. 

"I know that, but if you had just stopped when I told you, I would have been able to make it without saying it. You didn't give me a chance." 

"That's not true. I didn't stop until you said the word. If I wasn't giving you a chance I would have stopped before you said it. Like I said before, the more we play, the longer you'll be able to go before you have to say it." 

"Okay," Fox said, sighing loudly, "I know next time I won't have to say it. You'll see." 

"We'll see the next time, now let's call for some dinner," Walter said, getting off the bed and picking up the phone. Mulder leaned his head on his hand and watched as his lover placed the order, then got back into bed. 

"Shouldn't we go downstairs and wait for the food?" Fox asked as Walter kissed his way down his neck. 

"We have at least 20 minutes." 

"That long, huh?" Fox, asked grinning. 

"Yeah. I can think of better things to do than waiting downstairs," Walter said as he nibbled on Fox's sensitive earlobe. Fox emitted a squeak and Walter lifted his head, grinning. "You liked that, didn't you?" 

"Oh yeah! Do it some more," Mulder moaned. 

Walter did and he squeaked even louder. Walter looked up. "What are you? A mouse or something?" he asked, grinning. 

"Yes and I want some cheese," he said in a squeaky voice. 

"Oh you do, do you? Then you're going to get some," he said, nibbling and sucking on his ear. Fox continued to squeak like a mouse, playfully struggling to get away. 

The two men continued to wrestle playfully on the bed. 

...With all the tussling going on, let's hope they hear the delivery guy at the door with their food.... 

THE END


End file.
